Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle
Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle is a 2015 traditionally animated film adaptation of the children's stories by H.A. Rey & Margret Rey. It's a prequel to the 2010 straight to DVD film Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey!. It made its television premiere on PBS Kids on August 17th, 2015 and Family Jr. on December 31st, 2016. Film Synopsis Launch into the adventure of a lifetime with everyone's favorite monkey in this all-new movie, Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle! When George's asked to take part in a very important space mission, a little monkeying around forces him to crash-land in Africa. While a worried Ted searches for him, Curious George bravely explores the jungle & makes new animal friends along the way. Reunited at last, the two best pals have an unforgettable adventure shared with their new friends! Featuring the voice talents of Angela Bassett & John Goodman, with music by the Plain White T's, join Curious George on his fun-filled journey that the whole family will enjoy! Plot In the beginning of the movie, we see George (Frank Welker) took Ted (The Man in the Yellow Hat/ Jeff Bennett) to the park on a very windy day to fly a kite. But however after Ted lets go of the kite string, George was flying away meeting the other people, children and animals. When George met Ted right next to the popcorn stand, Ted gave the people the paying cards and took George to the Bloomsberry Museum to get himself clean up while George plays around with the statues. One moment later, Captain Hal Houston (John Goodman) came by, and asked George to complete the very important space mission (which is putting the RDS control to locate the satellite tower to the Lecky dam in Central Africa). At first, Ted nervously disagree, then changed his mind and lets George complete the training in the GSA without a hitch. Before blasting off into space, Ted gave George a photograph as George's company since he could not come with him. In the galaxy, space monkey George grabs the control from the inside of the satellite. Everyone (except Ted) was full of good cheer as Andrew (Houston's assistant) located the capsule back to earth to bring George back home. During lunch break, George goes monkeying around with a squirter and accidentally squirted onto the controllers, causing the space capsule into a "free fall" and this freaks out Ted. But, Ted and Andrew both ordered George to hit the eject button to escape, and George was suddenly parachuted softly onto a branch in Africa and swung over the African animals (inspired from the 2006 film) to have fun. Meanwhile, Ted goes solo on his own to find George while Houston and Andrew were stand put to get location calls in the headquarter tent. Ted anxiously learns how to fly a water plane, but he crashes between both rocks on a shore and started to find his monkey. The next day, George rode off with the giraffes and the zebras, while an exhausted Ted sat underneath a small cliff. Few seconds, George and Ted were finally together again and started heading back to the headquarters with Houston and Andrew. But, George (who doesn't know anything about caution) however tries to show Ted his animal friends and has being playing around in the jungle too much, but a furious Ted had crossed the line, telling him no multiple times, and first time scolds "Bad George!" at him (which he did not tell Houston about how he really feel), making George feel guilty. Just as Ted was placing his foot down, he was suddenly being caught in a trap by a tall gorilla Seymour and an African woman named Naja Kulinda (Angela Bassett), who mistakenly thought a horrified Ted was an animal poacher. She took him and an enraged George to her tree-house filled with animals, where Ted, who's been sitting next to Seymour and was tied up, apologizes for calling George Bad, any other such nonsense he had said and he also said that he is "the best George in the whole world.". George, who now understood, happily forgives Ted with a cuddle as Seymour tearfully watches the ancient until Dr. Kulinda shows up. Then, when Ted mentioned Dr. Kulinda that George was really "a monkey astronaut" and he was the only museum director and a monkey guardian to him, Dr. Kulinda, feeling understandable, kindly orders Seymour to unleash Ted and shows him the true meaning of an African Lifetime and soon both Dr. Kulinda and Ted saw George's space capsule and the dam from the tower treetop. Back with the headquarters, Houston and Andrew were on a search themselves to find George and Ted before the storm arrived. But Andrew, however, warned him about the storm's arrival approaching to the location, so they head back to the tent. Back at Kulinda's tree-house, Dr. Kulinda and Seymor were preparing for the storm, while Ted, George along with the help of Strich (Dr. Kulinda's ostrich) rode off to the space capsule, where George grabs the control and the radio phone. Aftermath, Ted calls Houston on the radio, and Andrew puts in the location to the dam. Soon, Ted and George rode on a log flow to the big river (noticing that they heading the wrong path). Then, George seeks in the help of the groups of animals to push out Ted's water plane out. When Ted and George arrived to the bridge and the tower, a clever Ted creates a giant kite out of the map and George placed the control to the satellite tower and involved the dam. A proud Ted announced that he'll go on the adventure with George any time as his gratitude reward. Back home to Chicago, at the GSA, Houston awards George and Ted as heroes with their metals and Andrew gifted them with a pair of rocket boasters, where Ted and George flew in the sky and have an incredible flight. Cast * Frank Welker as Curious George * Jeff Bennett as Ted (The Man With the Yellow Hat) * Angela Bassett as Dr. Naja Kulinda * John Goodman as Hal Houston * Alexander Polinsky as Tech Andrew Facts *According to the 3rd film, Maggie Dunlop did not make her appearance. *Ted's GSA name badge disappears in some scenes (if you watch carefully) (which it makes Dr. Naja Kulinda confused and mistaken). *"Bad George!" was Ted's secret word has been first-time revealed in front of George for the first time. *In the reunion scene, you can barely hear Ted sobs happily when he said "George?" ''when he unexpectedly caught George in his hands. *George does not even know/ or wants to learn all about caution''. *In the movie, Ted's pajamas were red in Follow that Monkey, but now they're yellow with white strips (if you look closely). Prequel A prequel title named Curious George 4: Ted's Great Adventure, will be releasing only to DVD in ''January 13-15 2018 ''(ever since in Curious George 2 film, when Ted succeed the Board of Directors and mentioned a part about Father/ Son and "loved ones" (told by Maggie), which meant Ted will be married to Maggie and have children of their own). Gallery 1035874.jpg Curious George 3- Ted, George & Hal houston.png vlcsnap-2015-06-18-15h12m33s774.png Curious George 3 poster 11.jpg Ted CG3.jpg Curious George Prequel Preview!.png Curious George 3 widerscreen (4).png Curious George 3- Ted realizes that he already found George!.png|Ted realizes that he already found George! Curious George 3- Ted reunites with George again.png|Ted reunites with George again (fuller body) Curious George 3- George reunites with Ted (Original VS Edited).png|George reunites with Ted (Original VS Edited) Curious George 3 scene comparison 1.png|Curious George 3 scene comparison 1 Curious George 3- Bad george!.png|"Bad George!" (Ted's secret word is revealed in the 3rd film) Ted 1.png Curious George 3- Ir's really quite funny.....png|"It's really quite funny...." Curious George 3- Hal Houston and Tech Andrew on a rescue copter.jpg|Hal Houston and Tech Andrew on a rescue copter SceneRLSComCuriousGeorge3BacktotheJungle2015DVDRipXviDEVOs (3).jpeg SceneRLSComCuriousGeorge3BacktotheJungle2015DVDRipXviDEVOs (5).jpeg SceneRLSComCuriousGeorge3BacktotheJungle2015DVDRipXviDEVOs (4).jpeg CuriousGeorge3BacktotheJungle2015REMUX1080pBluRayDTSHDMA51AVCLEGi0Ns.jpeg CG3 movie.jpg CG3 movie 2.jpg SceneRLSComCuriousGeorge3BacktotheJungle2015DVDRipXviDEVOs.jpeg SceneRLSComCuriousGeorge3BacktotheJungle2015DVDRipXviDEVOs (2).jpeg SceneRLSComCuriousGeorge3BacktotheJungle2015DVDRipXviDMP3RARBGs (2).jpeg SceneRLSComCuriousGeorge3BacktotheJungle2015DVDRipXviDMP3RARBGs (3).jpeg xSKAbJl.jpg Curious George- Like Human like Monkey (1).png|Like Human like Monkey #1 (Curious George 3) Curious George 3 DVD Cover (ReMade form).png|Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle DVD custom cover Curious George 3 mistakes or Outtakes.png|Curious George 3 spoilers (scenes you NEVER catch) 11707712_1645075645738555_2426117815069173131_o.jpg|Curious George 3 ending credits photo shots Category:List Of Curious George Episodes Category:List Of Curious George films